elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
Characteristics Daedra Hearts are the key ingredient used in crafting Daedric Armor and can also be used to create potions. They are relatively rare and quite valuable. However, several Alchemy shops carry them and refresh stock every 48 hours. A few are found in the quests to obtain Daedric artifacts while others can be found in random apothecary satchels and on necromancers. If the Dragonborn possesses the Sigil Stone, Daedra Hearts can be created by using the Atronach Forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold by putting one human heart and a filled Black Soul Gem in the offering box, then using the pullbar to create a Daedra Heart. Daedra hearts can also be found in Enthir's store located in the Hall of Attainment in the College of Winterhold. Locations Recurring * Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, during Pieces of the Past. Four Dremora (two inside, two outside), each possessing one Daedra heart. The four Dremora respawn once each in-game week. * Shrine of Azura quest, upon entering the star and defeating dremora. * Nightcaller Temple, during Waking Nightmare. In the alchemy laboratory area, on the shelves amongst the other reagents. * Enthir, at the College of Winterhold, sells two at a time and will restock every two days. He must be approached first, and then met in his room on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment (first room on the left). The player will lose the option to barter with him if he fails to approach him before the College of Winterhold questline is completed. This issue will fix itself after the Thieves Guild questline is completed. ** If the Dragonborn has never bartered with Enthir and has completed the College of Winterhold questline, wearing the Archmage's Robes and talking with him will fix the issue (PS3, does not work for Xbox 360 or PC). Bartering with him as a fence for the Thieve's Guild can prevent him from having the Daedra Hearts because he can no longer be found at the College, but at The Frozen Hearth instead (PS3). * Jorrvaskr. In the room where Kodlak is found, on or near a plate on the desk. ** Respawns at the beginning of each month. ** Counts as stolen unless The Companions' questline has been completed. ** A second Daedra Heart may sometimes be pickpocketed from Kodlak. * Hall of the Vigilant. On the table at the far end of the main room. * Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach. On a shelf to the left of the laboratory entrance. * In a random encounter, a thief who is caught bothering a child may drop one after being killed by city guards. Random and Recurring * Any alchemist vendor may have up to two Daedra Hearts in stock as early as Character Level 4. ** May also have on in their inventory, which may be pickpocketed. * Any Apothecary's Satchel in the game may contain one. * Any dead Dremora may drop one. * Any enemy spellcaster may drop one, but only rarely. The more powerful the spellcaster, the higher the chance. * Drelas' Cottage. One may sometimes be found in the containers. * One can be found on a dead alchemist in a random encounter. Limited One-time only. * During the quest Waking Nightmare, In the laboritory with three alchemy tables in which Erandur tells the Dragonborn to locate Vaermina's Torpor. There are four shelves in the right hand corner of the room, in which two hearts can be found. * During The Black Star, Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages, each of which yields a heart. * In the unmarked quest Daedric Relic. If the player elects to kill Velehk Sain, he will drop a heart. If the player releases him, there will be one lying on the ground with his treasure. * Random encounter: A wandering traveller will say he's gathering supplies in hopes of sharing a new recipe with the Gourmet. ** If the Dragonborn has completed the Dark Brotherhood quest To Kill An Empire, she can show him the Writ of Passage to receive a Daedra Heart. ** If the quest has not been completed, the Dragonborn may obtain the Daedra Heart by murdering the traveller. * Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after he is given Reyda's necklace in the quest Locate Reyda's remains. There is a chance of obtaining a Daedra Heart from him. ** There is also a chance that the remains of Reyda contain a Daedra Heart, which could result in gaining two Daedra Hearts from this quest. Quests *Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep, may ask the player to bring him one Daedra Heart. *Atub, an Orc mage in Largashbur, will ask the Dragonborn to bring her a Daedra Heart, along with one Troll Fat, for the quest The Cursed Tribe. Potions Restore Health * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing * * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing * * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat * * Imp Stool Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Namira's Rot* Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk * Multiple effects ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Ingredients Category:Items Category:Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Items